The Scare Challenge
by CC RainbowUnicorn
Summary: The EPF squad has a Halloween tradition. They try to scare one penguin each year, and it's Jet Pack Guy's turn. No one has ever beat the challenge. Mazes, monsters, and full moons- Oh my! Will he be the first to win, or will fear get the best of him? Jet Pack Guy's POV. One shot.


**Happy Halloween! **

It was Halloween. Again.

Don't tell me it happens every year, who am I, Rookie?

In the EPF, we had the Scare Challenge. It was me, Gary, Dot, CC, and Rookie. Every year, we had to try to scare one penguin. There would be a maze, and they would take turns jumping out at you. Terrifying. The first year was CC, the second year was Gary, third was Dot, and fourth was Rookie.

This year it was my turn.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Dot had forced me to be a vampire. I looked ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous.

My phone buzzed. It was CC. How could my night get any better? Cuddles and I didn't hate each other, we just... It's complicated. We like each other, but we are rivals at the same time. There.

CC: Ready, JPD?

Me: Nice typo.

CC: You didn't think too much, did you? D stands for something. What am I, stupid?

I snickered to myself. There were creaking sounds outside my igloo. I ignored them.

CC: Don't answer that.

I ignored her as I placed my jet pack carefully on its shelf.

CC: Jet Pack Dracula! Ta-da!

I continued ignoring her as I walked out my door and into the Town. I thought about everything I needed.

This stupid costume. Check. My jet pack was locked up. Check.

The only reason I lock up my jet pack is when I think someone might take it. They told me not to take my jet pack, so they might've been planning to break it as a way to scare me.

As if.

The Scare Challenge always had the Final Fear Test, which is a last attempt to scare someone. If you get out without screaming or seeming frightened, you win. If you win, you get to choose who goes next year. I'd pick Dot...

Everyone except Rookie has made it to the Final Fear Test. CC screams if something pops out at her. Simple loss for her. But Dot did go home with a big bruise on her head that night. CC had decent aim and happened to have a big stick. Gary cracked pretty easily. We just had to recite what pi equals- but completely mess up the numbers. Pookie's play. Dot curled into a ball at the sight of jeans with a bunch of patches. Easy. But no one has ever won.

Rookie didn't even make it to the maze.

I'm not really scared of anything. I waddled to the Forest to see the maze.

There were little puffle bats and lots of lightning effects.

Were they serious?

I walked through and I heard a moan. There was a zombie limping towards me.

"Dot, nice try," I said.

"Hmph," she muttered as she ran away into the dark trees.

It was like this for about an hour. Gary was a ghost. Lame. Well, he used his Ghostamatron 3000, so it wasn't exactly lame. But it was done before and not in the least bit scary. CC was a unicorn. She isn't very good with this. Boring. Rookie's act was... Interesting. He was a werewolf. It was pretty convincing, but he was yelling "Quack! Quack!"

I found the Haunted House. This was it, this was where I'd win. They had no idea of the one thing I feared. I saw Cinderella when I was really little, never saw pumpkins the same way. Scarred me for life, that movie. Really weird phobia, apocolocynposis. It's the fear of being turned into a pumpkin.

Of course, it's not just the movie. Every Halloween I have this weird dream. I'm waddling to my igloo, and this penguin with a pumpkin head pops up from nowhere. I scream and run into my house. I lock all the doors and windows. I rush upstairs to my room, and turn on the lights. I look out the window to see if he's still there, and his head pokes through my window. I scream, and then the dream ends and I wake up. Every. Single. Halloween. Call me crazy, but it's hard to sleep when you might have a crazy pumpkin breathing down your neck.

Thank goodness no one knew my secret fear.

I looked around for the door. There it was! All I had to do was-

SMASH!

The window on my right shattered. Glass shards flew everywhere.

I was creeped out. I knew it was them, though. But still, it was weird.  
I turned through the halls to get away from them. A door creaked open.

I screamed. And I hate to admit it, but it sounded higher-pitched than I'd hoped.

There was Dot, with a pumpkin head.

I knew I'd lost, but I kept running. I didn't want to be the next pumpkin head.

I turned back to get to the door. CC ran out, pumpkin-headed.

I screamed again.

"What's wrong, Jet?" she asked innocently.

"Y-y-you and D-D-Dot and p-p-PUMPKINS!" I stuttered.

She grabbed the back of my cape, and I silently cursed Dot for this ridiculously long cape on this ridiculous vampire costume. I shook her off and continued my run.

"My, my what seems to be the rush?" Gary asked.

"Not you too!" I gasped.

I made it to the door. Yes, yes! I lost, but I made it! Yes! Y-

"HI!"

"OH MY FISH STICKS!" I screeched.

Rookie had poked his head trough the window in the door. It was like the dream! No, no, no...

I whipped out my Spy Phone and teleported home.

I threw myself on the couch after I locked my door. A few seconds later, Gary, Dot, CC, and Rookie teleported in.

"I guess I lost," I said sheepishly.

They didn't even respond. Their only response was their laughter. They were hysterical laughing. My face turned an even darker shade of red.

"The look on your face- priceless!" CC said breathlessly, tears streaming down her face as she laughed hysterically.

"Too funny!" Dot laughed.

Gary couldn't speak and Rookie was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Talk about embarrassing.

"How did you even know about that?!" I asked, my face even darker than it was before.

"You talk in your sleep," CC said, her laughing now under control.

"How would you know that?!" I asked furiously.

"We are secret agents, you know," Dot said.

"You-you-you stalkers!" I yelled.

"Chill. It's not stalking, I'm an unpaid private investigator," CC laughed.

"You're an idiot," I said.

"And you scream like a girl."

"Goodbye!" I said as I pushed them out the door.

I walked upstairs and pulled down the shades.

Forget the pumpkin. I had worse things to worry about.

Like who was watching me in my own home...

** Happy Halloween! The dream was actually something I got from one of my friends. Enjoy your fright- I mean night!**

**-CC**


End file.
